A Renegade's Gratitude REWRITTEN
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Almost a love/hate relationship...Shaymin decided to tag along with Giratina, but the Renegade doesn't like this. Well, not at first...
1. Prologue

**OK...the rewritten version!**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**Emphasis/ Giratina's speech**

_**Flashback**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The moon was as bright as ever. The cloudless sky gave it the opportunity to light up anything it desired and to show off its uniqueness.

A 5 year old female peered out the window for a moment before crawling back into bed. Her brother and sister, also awake, sat upright, waiting...watching for something...someone.

There was an ever-so-quiet creak from the window, just loud enough for one to have suspicion roused inside. The eldest out of the triplets turned her head and narrowed her pale pink eyes, saying sharply,

"I know you're there, Father!"

A long, somewhat guilty silence followed, filled with a heavy tension. Then, a voice spoke out, with the tongue of the ancients.

"**How didst thou sense me, child?**"

The voice was old, yet young; tired, yet full of energy.

"I just do. It's a gift."

The light that bathed the room seemed to grow pale and sickly; a dark, shimmering light came from the middle of their room. As it faded, Giratina, Renegade of the Reverse World and also the Grim Reaper, appeared in his human form and growl something softly in an old, cryptic language.

He was of medium build, with messy dark grey hair tipped with red and yellow and lighter grey. His eyes were the brightest crimson one could think of, yet his skin was very pale. The long Scythe in his hand was deep brown with an almost transparent blade. He glared at his children and spoke softly,

"**It seemth to me that thou hast inherited thy mother's talent of deducing my presence, child.**" He growled, the hand holding his Scythe tightening its grip on the mystical wood. The girl drew herself up and inwardly sighed; her father's visits were never the best parts of her life, yet her mind was forced to think quick as his archaic-ness was quite different from her fire-tempered mother and having to formulate the right response so that he doesn't think less of her was always a good exercise in the mental section.

"If you even bothered to visit every so often, you would actually _know _our names!" she replied waspishly, much to her father's...amusement?

In fact, Giratina's glowing red eyes were suppressing laughter; he almost smiled, but then remembered his place and replied in his death-like voice,

"**I do!**"

"Well, then? Say our names, oh mighty god of the Underworld!"

"**...Thou hast inherited thy mother's temper.**" His voice sounded faintly reproachful.

"Well? If it pains you so much, get on with it!"

With a heavy sigh, Giratina cast his hard gaze across the triplets, before uttering their names with strange, broken-through tenderness,

"**Ah...mine eldest daughter, Rose...the one in the middle, Aurora...and finally...Thunder. There!**" The moment was over, and he glared at Rose, eyes betraying his feelings, however.

"**happy?**"

"Why, yes. I am rather!" Her response was rather smug.

"**Now, tell me, Rose...how is-**"

"Mother? Oh, she's only been worried sick over you! I really wonder why she stays with you..."

Giratina ignored that last comment, and said in a somewhat confused voice,

"**She was...erm...sick?**"

Rose sighed and closed her violet eyes. Her father may be the smartest Pokémon (after Mew-Two), but sometimes he was just so _dense_, it frightened her.

"No..."

"**Oh. Another 'metaphor'?**" he spoke the word in distaste. Rose nodded.

"**Ah. I see.**"

"..."

The silence that followed was broken by Giratina moving to the door, somehow hurrying without hurrying at the same time.

Thus is the power of the Reaper.

Rose looked at her brother and sister with an amused glint in her eyes.

There was no way they were going to go to bed _tonight!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Giratina growled in what was almost fear. He had a very good to, one must admit.

After living and being married to a female like his Shaymin, one would tend to agree with the Renegade's fear. Shaymin was quick to anger, stubborn, powerful, and could leave even Giratina himself cowering if she had to. Almost no-one was ready to take on the task of looking after her and making her a wife and mother.

Until Giratina came along, unaware of the (what he now calls "Strange twist of fate", but everyone knows that he secretly likes his married life) surprising quirk fate had installed just for him.

Ah well...

The Renegade approached the bedroom door and murmured a quick prayer to Mew.

Time to face the music.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**It's a dramatic difference, yes?**

**I rather like it *smug smile***

**Barda'sFailings **


	2. Don't Fear the Reaper

**...THE SECOND. CHAPTER!**

The Renegade just stood there, speechless. With confusion evident, he fingered the medallion he had found in the wreckage in front of him. Covered with ash and burn on the edges, the item had been made by his own hand, and he had left it here, in the care of his 'parents'. It was made of some special, unidentifiable metal, with an almost expected image on the front:

A Scythe.

_"All our times have come  
>Here, but now they're gone"<em>

"**Why did this happen?**" He spoke to no-one in particular, but instead glared at a soot-covered skull, which glared back. Skulls tended to do that.

"**Everything hath reason...but, not this...**_**monstrosity.**_" Granted, he had hated his 'parents' with a passion, but, being burned to death? Unacceptable. A top crime on his list. Underneath one other though.

"**I had wished for nice, peaceful millennia...But, then this happens...**" Placing the item in one of his pockets, he looked at the smooth Staff in his hand; immediately, a soft-coloured blade snapped out the top side of the Staff and glittered as air molecules were split around it.

_"The seasons don't fear the reaper  
>Nor do the wind or the sun or the rain<br>We can be like they are"_

The scene in front of him was enough to send any normal person into madness: skulls, the smell of burning/rotting flesh, bones snapped in half with jagged endings, soot and ash, half burned bodies...

Luckily, Giratina wasn't a normal person. Or, a normal anything, for that matter.

"Giratina."

_"Come on baby  
>(Don't fear the reaper)<br>Baby take my hand  
>(Don't fear the reaper)<br>We'll be able to fly  
>(Don't fear the reaper)<br>Baby I'm your man"_

The voice was undeniably female, but he wanted to oh-so ignore the voice, especially if it belonged to who he thought it did...

"Giratina!"

The voice was more insistent this time, more firm; Giratina swore softly before grumbling,

"**Yes?**"

A long pause; Giratina groaned inwardly and rolled his blood red eyes to the heavens, adding in a forced-respectful tone,

"**...Shaymin.**"

He grudgingly turned around, to look at the voice's owner. Clothed in a dress with the same coloured hair, and a Gracidea Flower behind one ear, Shaymin was clearly in Land Forme. But, this didn't decimate her wild temper. Almost neurotic. Clearly, she was in a good mood. At the moment.

_"Valentine is done  
>Here, but now they're gone"<em>

He backed away from her as she tried to approach him. Giratina narrowed his eyes, trying to appear threatening (an easy task) and hissed.

"I am sorry, but-," He cut her off, eyes flat with...hatred? Maybe.

"**Just...leave, Gratitude!**" He turned away (reluctantly, he later admitted), and spoke primly,

"**Thou are not needed, Gratitude.**" No response. The Gijinka crossed his arms and huffed uncharacteristically.

"But, Giratina-."

"**Silence!**" Very rarely did Giratina raise his voice (first impressions were usually good enough), but when he did, most people knew that shit just got serious. He turned around again, almost hitting her unintentionally, since she was a few centimetres away from him. Eyes flashing, he stared her down; Shaymin stood her ground, coolly meeting his infuriated gaze with strange calm.

Backing away, Giratina gathered some of his wits (not as much as you would think) and struggled to make a coherent sentence; the surprise murder of his 'parents' and Shaymin annoying the shit out of him, enraging him. Taking a deep and sot exactly necessary breath, Giratina sighed,

"**Just...go away, Shaymin.**"

_So...he knows my name..._Shaymin thought, quite surprised at that, seeing as he insisted on calling her 'Gratitude'. Pushing that aside, she assumed a confident expression and replied coolly,

"No."

_"Romeo and Juliet  
>Are together in eternity<br>(Romeo and Juliet)  
>40,000 men and women everyday<br>(Like Romeo and Juliet)  
>40,000 men and women everyday<br>(Redefine happiness)  
>Another 40,000 coming every day<br>We can be like they are"_

"**What?**" Rage simmering again, Giratina walked forwards, like Shaymin, with his eyes darkening in colour.

"No. Are you deaf?" That just enraged him further, and he snarled through gritted teeth,

"**Thou will leave now.**"

"No."

"**Thou wilt!**" Yelling now, Giratina had no idea how close he was getting to her...

"No!"

"**Mew dammit! Thou wilt!**"

"Make me!"

Giratina blinked at her, incredulity flickering across his face. His blood red eyes darker than before, he hissed,

"**Is that what thou really wish for, Gratitude?**"

Shaymin, suddenly realizing how close she was to him, blushed slightly and growled in frustration, tawny eyes like fire.

"..."

_"Come on baby  
>(Don't fear the reaper)<br>Baby take my hand  
>(Don't fear the reaper)<br>We'll be able to fly  
>(Don't fear the reaper)<br>Baby I'm your man"_

"**Answer, Gratitude!**"

"...I know who did this!"

Giratina glared at her, but his eyes lightened somewhat, hope evident. Almost eagerly, he responded,

"**Art thou speaking the truth?**"

"Of course."

"**Evaluate.**"

"We-ell..." she backed away, and stalked past him, heading to the catastrophe behind them. Examining the ruins, she spoke up. "...Obviously, they both had Pyrophobia, and that a Fire-Type did this, clearly with a powerful attack like Eruption or Heat Wave...maybe Blast Burn..." She turned back to see Giratina giving her such a blank look that she felt a guilty twinge at giving such a lengthy talk. _That's something I have to work on! _She blinked as this raced through her mind automatically.

"**Erm...I understood up to 'Pyrophobia'...**"

She sighed.

"I mean, a Fire-Type did this."

"**...Oh.**"

"So...I was thinking that Moltres would know, him being the Boss of the Fire Pokémon..."

"**His location?**"

"...Uncertain. But, I guess we could try Volcano Hill..."

"'**We'?**" He looked at her with a 'The hell are _you _talking about' expression on his face.

"Yes." She sounded challenging: Hazel eyes flashing, cocky air around her, smug smirk on her face...

"**No!**"

Ah, one of his sporadic 'I cannot believe you' moments. Side effects may include, but are not limited to: Emotional Outbursts, Lack of Rationality, Flustered-ness, Rage and Lying through Your Teeth. Conditions apply, results may vary.

_"Love of two is one  
>Here, but now they're gone"<em>

"**You're a Grass Type!**" He'd dropped his archaic language and now looked horrified.

"...Your point?"

"**The hell! Grass, Shaymin! **_**Grass**_**!**"

"You're overreacting. Again."

"**Am not! You don't understand!**" He looked really frazzled right now. Shaymin tried not to laugh; yep, she was gonna win...

"I don't understand?"

"**What! How can you **_**not **_**understand!**" Shaymin mentally ticked off the side effects: Emotional Outburst- in process, Lack of Rationality- Ending soon, Flustered-ness-Still happening, Rage- Just finished (it only happens for a short time)...now, only one left...

"...I just don't. Anyway, why do you care?" It was a perfectly innocent question, but Giratina just seemingly lost all will and mumbled, defeated,

"**...Because Mew would kill me if I let you come along.**" Ah, there was the Blatant Lie. Giratina, no matter how sincere he looked, had other motives; he always did. It was his nature.

"...Nope. I'm still coming along!"

Giratina took another deep, unnecessary breath and started to walk away, simply saying,

"**Screw it. Do whatever the hell you want.**"

_"Came the last night of sadness  
>And it was clear that she couldn't go on<br>Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
>The candles blew and then disappeared<br>The curtains flew open and then he appeared saying  
>'Don't be afraid' "<em>

"Thanks for letting me come along!"

"**Shut up.**"

The duo walked along the unused path, arguing almost absently. The day was well into the afternoon, and Shaymin was almost...hyper.

"**I wilt kill thee if thou do not shut up,**" Giratina deadpanned, emotionless.

"Really?"

"**Yes, Gratitude.**"

"I don't believe you."

"**I assure thee, I am not bluffing.**"

"Meh."

"**Pretend thy ignorance, Grass-Type.**"

She ignored that insult, instead focusing on the road in front of them.

"Look, I just want one thing..."

"**Oh, Mew...**" Giratina groaned, blinking as the sun's glare shone in his eyes. The white haired female beside him grinned and announced smugly, knowing that he would never give her what she wanted,

"A hug!"

Giratina shot her an incredulous glance, sending her all sorts of implications in that glance, not all bad, actually...

"**No. Thou knowst that I doth not doest embraces, Gratitude.**"

"...Then I'll annoy you until the end of time. And beyond, most likely."

Frowning, the Renegade agonized over the pros and cons of the situation, while Shaymin sang out loud to herself an old hymn from her Island. Her voice was quite good, and he found himself drifting away, all his thoughts and worries (millions) just vanishing like dust...

"**Fine! I doth consent.**" He looked embarrassed and somewhat annoyed.

Shaymin looked at him in surprise, scepticism written across her face. Her tawny eyes narrowed suspiciously, as if he was going to trick her of something.

She was eternally surprised when he _did _hug her, nuzzling her. Her face flushed bright red, and she hurriedly responded, secretly happy when he didn't pull away.

For Giratina, this was...different. No-one had actually even _considered _him to be of the romantic type, but, after listening and writing elegant, hear wrenching, angst-y poems all your life, one would tend to develop _some _characteristic flaw. And, Giratina just found his.

Her scent was of Gracidea Flowers, which was particularly appealing; just because he didn't like them, doesn't mean he hated the fragrance. In truth, he often used them of therapeutic purposes. And, right now, he was calmer than ever before.

But, all too soon, he withdrew as if he's been stung by a Beedrill, muttering something like "**Happy?**" under his breath and stalking off down the road, followed by an absent-minded Shaymin who was grinning like a Haunter. On drugs.

But, now it was clear. He _couldn't _kill her. Giratina hated to admit it, but he'd _liked _that hug, and he wished that he wasn't so reactionary. Oh, well. And, if he _did _kill her, a small piece of his personal Hell would just die, leaving him cold, insane and bitter. Freaking foresight abilities...

But, as the sun set on another day, Shaymin had never felt so secure in the presence of another, not even in her parent's embrace. As she drifted off to sleep for the night, lying on the cold ground, she could feel the glare of Giratina on her, almost encouraging her so sleep...sleep...sleep...

The last conscious though she had was this:

_I have no reason to fear him. He shall not harm me...I can feel it..._

_"Come on baby  
>(And she had no fear)<br>And she ran to him  
>(And she started to fly)<br>They looked backwards to say goodbye  
>(She had become like they are)<br>She had taken his hand  
>(She had become like they are)<br>Come on baby  
>Don't Fear The Reaper!"<em>

_**Well, I think it's an improvement, really. And, I like all the stuff and crap that I have added! **_

_**So...I wonder what the song is...? :P**_

_**So...the chance anyone's reading this is minute...ah well!**_

_**Barda'sFailings **_


	3. Comatose

**Hahahaha...writing the third chapter?**

**Friend: Come on...the original wasn't THAT bad**

**Me-...You need to see someone...**

Snow.

Piles, mountains, hills of the damned stuff lay in unfortunate areas as the duo of Giratina and Shaymin trudged through Articuno's Domain. Naturally, it was cold all year round, never relenting. The wind howled and echoed, sounding almost like Darkrai's insane laugh. Creepy.

_"I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of  
>Is waking to you"<em>

Shaymin was taking the worst of the weather, though. Looking wan and exhausted, the little Gijinka was almost on the verge of collapse, but the fiery determination that fuelled her kept her going. Tawny eyes dull as stones, Shaymin went on, never even thinking of giving up, if only because of the fear of her Ghostly partner's opinion lowered more than she believed it already was just because she couldn't ride out this blizzard.

_"Tell me that you will listen  
>Your touch is what I'm missing<br>And the more I hide I realize  
>I'm slowly losing you"<em>

A small sigh of exhaustion caused Giratina to turn around, just in time to see her collapse onto the frozen ground, frozen and unconscious. With a curse, the Renegade turned and trudged back to the girl, poking her worriedly.

"**Gratitude?**" No response. Giratina frowned, then spoke more loudly, this time in a slightly panicky voice,

"**Shaymin?**" Nothing. With a sigh, he took her into his arms and, carrying her bridal style, moved on, muttering in the Reverse Language soft enchantments, ending with a glare at the Gijinka limp in his arms,

"**Stupid...why the **_**hell **_**didst thou insist on coming? I had doth been fine alone...**"

As he gently probed her mental awareness (just to check, he'd later insisted, not for any other purpose!), he paled, if that was at all possible, and hissed to himself

"**Mew dammit...she's **_**dying**_**!**"

Substituting walking for floating, the Renegade rushed onwards, desperately trying to find any shelter.

"**...And anyone who hath been placed in mine care shalt not die in **_**mine **_**care!**"

_"Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an<br>overdose of you"_

After several hours searching, Giratina, still carrying Shaymin (who was alive only by Giratina using his...unique powers) found one of Articuno's Caves, where she used to rest and recover after wars with the Titans of Fire and Lightning. Now, he was holding her close and doing all within his power to revive her.

_"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
>'Less I feel you next to me<br>You take the pain I feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)"<em>

_**Darkness was Shaymin's Fear.**_

_**Since this Fear was so great, her parents had made sure that they never bought anything containing the slightest trace of Darkness (the colour Black). **_

_**So, that meant no funerals.**_

_**Or weddings.**_

_**In fact, anything, from night time to the deepest pits of a Darkrai Nightmare, scared her shitless.**_

_**Until she met Giratina.**_

'_**On that thought...' the Gijinka mussed, tawny eyes narrowing.**_

_**Giratina. Renegade, Ruler of the Reverse World, what one may loosely refer to as the Grim Reaper, he was Darkness. Well, part of Darkness, at least. The majority of Darkness is Darkrai. But, moving on.**_

_**Ever since her first encounter with the Renegade, she'd felt her fear of Darkness move along, to be replaced by curiosity: Why was Giratina the way he is? Is he really as evil as the legends claim? If so, what happened to make him like that? Or, an even better question, why hasn't he tried to kill her yet, if he's so evil?**_

_**In short, everyone feared (with good reason) the Renegade Giratina. Except her. She was the opposite.**_

_**She lo-**_

"_**Excuse me!"**_

_**A cold, demanding voice interrupted her line of thought, and the Shaymin-Spirit turned to see a...thing hovering behind her. It had no shape, but only agate-green eyes which burned.**_

_"I hate living without you  
>Dead wrong to ever doubt you<br>But my demons lay in waiting  
>Tempting me away"<em>

'_**Yes?' Shaymin was confused; alone, seemingly floating, seeing shapeless figures. All without Giratina's help.**_

"_**You are Here, in case you were wondering," the cloud said in its cold, indifferent voice, green eyes taking on a...amused look?**_

'_**Well, no fu-.'**_

"_**I mean," the voice sighed rather theoretically, "**_**Here**_**."**_

"_**...In the Underworld?"**_

"_**...Almost." The voice then sounded confused now. **_

"_**Something is holding you back."**_

'_**...Really?'**_

"_**It is..." an amused tone came into the voice, "...Himself! Good Mew...that old bastard has finally done it! Defying Death...ah!"**_

'_**The hell are you talking about!" Shaymin was pissed now; in a strange, foreign land, with a cloud with green eyes **_**laughing**_**...**_

"_**Oh! I mean...the Renegade blocks your way to the Underworld!" The cloud laughed, actually seeming to have emotion.**_

'_**So...long story short, I'm dying, and Giratina is...stopping me from dying?' The last bit was brimmed with curiosity; why would he do this...**_

"_**Yeah...So, really, all you have to do is decide is wether to return, survive and give that bastard your help, or die here and now, leaving him the shallow shell of the Gijinka he used to be, letting him give into the rage and bitterness of his childhood...!" OK, now this cloud is creepy...**_

"_**...Fine. Let me think..."**_

_"Oh, how I adore you  
>Oh, how I thirst for you<br>Oh, how I need you"_

**(Normal World)**

Giratina looked chagrined as he stared at the unchanged Gijinka in his arms. Refusing the urge to go all Origin (destroying the entire area, returning to the Reverse World, going all evil...), he instead started to pray to Mew in his own private language, almost pleading for her to wake the Gijinka. And, Giratina _never _asked for anything. He usually got what he wanted anyway; his status in society ensured that.

Shaymin's spirit floated over the scene, the cloud next to her still laughing.

'_...he's...crying?' _Shaymin sounded confused as she felt.

Indeed, the great Renegade was crying, cursing himself over and over again for failing his 'purpose of existence'. His red eyes were somewhat bloodshot, and even the fact that he was the Grim Reaper didn't prevent him from showing his emotions.

"_He needs his counterpart"_ The cloud murmured, suddenly serious.

'_What?'_

"_Like Dialga needs Palkia. Or Groudon need Kyorge."_

'_Oh.'_

The Spirit frowned, eyes faded in confusion.

'_So...should I go back?' _The question was legit; if she really meant that much to him...

"_It is _your _decision."_

'_Nice...thanks.'_

"_My pleasure." _It didn't even sound sarcastic.

_"Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<br>I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
>'Less I feel you next to me<br>You take the pain I feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)"<em>

The Renegade swore harshly as he heard the faintest groan. Eyes wide, he emitted a low growl and tensed for an attack, be it a Blizzard attack or a simple Fury Swipes.

He hissed in surprise as the girl on his lap stirred; he probed her mental awareness hurriedly and let out a long (unnecessary) breath.

"**...Thank Mew...**"

Shaymin opened her tawny eyes and had the breath crushed out of her body as the supposedly emotionless Renegade embraced her fiercely; she ended up sobbing into his chest as the bitter cold inflicted upon her form that had just been revived.

Nothing could be said; there was no need.

_"I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)"<em>

An awkward pause came as Giratina finally released her, looking somewhat embarrassed as he stared at the frozen ground of the cave. Finally, he spoke up,

"**...Never die on me again, bitch. Understand?**"

Shaymin blinked at him, then spoke somewhat teasingly,

"No promises." Giratina looked up; Shaymin was surprised to see his red eyes deepening to an angry crimson. He spoke like one who is barely trying to control anger; tense and through gritted teeth,

"**I mean it. Or else...**"

"...What?"

"**I shalt take thy soul and return it to this world, with no mortal body.**"

Shaymin frowned, a sceptical look crossing her face. But, Giratina looked deadly serious, and more than a little bit pissed.

"**Seriously, Gratitude, for I speakest no lie.**"

Without replying, the Gratitude Gijinka crawled over to her partner's side and curled up next to him, completely ignoring the death-glare she was receiving.

Giratina growled in frustration, but didn't move away. The...complicated-ness of their current situation just went and broke at least ten of his personal Rules, the most outstanding one being:

_Do Not Fall For Anyone; It Only Leads To Self Destruction_

_"Breathing life, waking up  
>My eyes open up"<em>

Ah, Mew...

But, Giratina couldn't care less right now; holding the girl next to him close, he grumbled, half to himself,

"**Bloody Rules...the hell...screw them.**"

"Hmm?" Shaymin mumbled drowsily, looking up at him. He looked down, thanking Mew that his Will-O-Wisp attack made a decent fire that made the little cave almost suffocatingly warm, and responded coldly,

"**Nothing, Gratitude. Absolutely nothing.**"

Shrugging, the Gijinka settled back into his embrace and drifted into unconsciousness, lulled by the warmth of the cave. She sank deeper into his embrace and sighed happily as the sound of the howling blizzard outside slowly became more and more distant.

_"Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
>'Less I feel you next to me<br>You take the pain I feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)"<em>

The Renegade sighed, absently staring out into the howling blizzard.

So many things were spiralling in the Asylum of his Mind; emotions and homicidal impulses ran wildly and he had to speak soft mantras to calm his raging feelings. But, this didn't seem to help; in fact, it just made him more...animal. His red eyes brightened, and he clenched his teeth together to stop himself from letting out a low growl.

But, a muffled sigh came from his right, and all hate-filled thoughts disappeared. Glancing at Shaymin, he couldn't help but feel a sharp icy-cold tendril of fear creep through his Mind, overtaking and erasing all other fears. With a sigh, he moved closer (somehow) the Gijinka next to him, stroking her snow-white hair and murmuring another mantra under his...breath.

But, all the while, that same thought ran through his head, saving him from any peace for the remainder of the snow storm:

_**I...shalt end up hurting her.**_

_"Oh, how I adore you  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<br>Oh, how I thirst for you  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<br>Oh, how I adore you  
>The way you make me feel<br>(Waking up to you never felt so real")_

**(Imagine a line here)**

**OK...so...Here is chapter 2...hehe?**

**I love the cloud...I wrote it while realizing I had to get an extension for homework at the end of term...:D**

**Barda'sFailings**


	4. Moonlight Shadow

**So...Chapter 4?**

**I really doubt that anyone reads my stories...much, but I guess they are there if you want them :D**

**So...**

**(Imagine a line here)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Shaymin swore as she tripped over a hidden root, her already bad mood going downhill. The Gijinka ignored the normal forest sounds that usually calmed her, but, now, her anger was too great to be calmed by the surroundings. Bird Pokémon flew away screeching, diving away from the pissed Gratitude Gijinka.

"Stupid Renegade...all his fault..."

The argument with her mysterious partner had been...awful. Full of lies and deceit and things that should've been left unsaid.

And now, reflecting on what she had said, maybe she should've just kept her mouth closed.

And then, maybe, she wouldn't be looking all over for him.

_"The last that ever she saw him  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>He passed on worried and warning  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow.<br>Lost in a river last Saturday night  
>Far away on the other side.<br>He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
>And she couldn't find how to push through"<em>

Sweeping through the forest, cloak drawn about him, a strongly offended air about him.

Giratina was escaping, as he liked to put it, from her. The one who got him into the bloody argument in the first place.

If she'd had just shut up...they'd never been in this screwed up mess. He could take any personal insult. Take any attacks on his attitude or life.

But, if you insulted _anyone _related to him, you're screwed.

He sighed and murmured to himself,

"**Her assistance was temporary, at the least. I am well rid of her.**"

But, a nagging voice at the edge of his Mind contradicted that, and he finished with a confused and not-exactly-himself tone,

"**...Aren't I?**"

The Renegade had a sensation of floating, and he groaned as his Origin Form's consciousness took over. He sighed and spoke firmly,

"_**Do not do anything suspicious. Understand?**__" _The response came through the Renegade's lips,

"**Probably.**"

_"The trees that whisper in the evening  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
>Far away on the other side.<br>He was shot six times by a man on the run  
>And she couldn't find how to push through"<em>

Finally sitting down to rest (tripping over roots gave her numerous bruises); Shaymin groaned in annoyance and leant back, resting against a tree. She closed her eyes, before hearing a 'whoosh!' from somewhere.

The Gijinka sat up and looked around, alert and ready to fire an Energy Ball at anything that dared to _move_.

After a few moments she relaxed, murmuring comforting phrases to herself. She calmed down and settled back, somewhat at peace.

Until, she heard the voice.

'_Why do you look for him?'_

Shaymin screamed, and swore loudly, wincing as her aching body protested. Of all the people she _didn't _want to talk to...

'_Jirachi.'_

'_Really, why do you look for him?'_

Sighing, Shaymin got up and continued walking along, trying to ignore the whining voice in her head. But, that was nearly impossible. Damn Jirachi and his Psychic powers...

'_Because...' _She really didn't know, so she paused, thinking deeply.

Making a mental list, the Gijinka thought about her partner, each of his virtue and vices. Negatives and positives. Surprisingly enough, she came up with a score of so more virtues than vices, which was peculiar, considering his role in society. Eventually, she came to a conclusion:

'_Because...I _need _to...'_

'_The hell? He's...'_

'_Say nothing.'_

'_But, Grati-.'_

'_**I said no!**__'_ Shaymin blinked in surprise; she'd sounded just like...

'_...he taught you that.' _Jirachi's voice sounded sullen. With a burst of sheer mischievous delight, she responded smugly,

'_Yes. He did.'_

'_He's not good for you! I still love you! He's an awful, manipulative screw-up!'_

"_OK. First, No shit. Second, Yeah, no you don't. I've seen you with that other bitch of yours. And, Third, No he's not. He's here for a purpose, and he's...' _she faltered for a moment, then continued,

'_He's never hurt me.' _

'_He only wants you for a one-night stand!'_

Now irritated, Shaymin gathered all her memories of Giratina's voice and snapped, in his awful death-tones,

'_**Go away! Thou art not wanted, bastard!**__'_

And, just like that, the voice was gone.

With a prideful smile, the Gijinka continued on her way.

_"I stay  
>I pray<br>I see you in heaven far away_

_I stay  
>I pray<br>I see you in heaven far away"_

_**(Origin Giratina is still controlling his actions and, to some degree, his words. But, at the moment, Normal Giratina is thinking...sort of)**_

Giratina wasn't in habit of eavesdropping on mental conversations, but the one Shaymin and Jirachi had held was so loud he could hear it without trying. Personally, the best bit of the argument was when Shaymin told him to leave her alone. In his kind of speech!

"**Mayhap she hath learnt something...**"

But, the idea of Shaymin being in any long-lasting relationship was repulsive to him. He'd met Jirachi a few times; he was a smart-ass retard with a cheating streak a mile wide. He was well reputed to be a player, but, it was evident Shaymin had fallen into his trap, and suffered horribly, by the tone of her disregard of him.

The thought of Shaymin (_His _Shaymin, Giratina thought darkly, but then took it back hurriedly) being cheated of...anger simmered. He hated Jirachi; he'd always tormented him, calling him a bastard and abuse-er, with no emotions and absolutely no heart. How many times had the Wish Gijinka narrowly death?

It wasn't his fault. He just _couldn't _show love. His position was such that powerful emotions like that would only cloud his judgement, and that is not allowed.

But, he'd gotten past that with the hugs that he'd given Shaymin from time to time. He liked the warm feeling he got when he touched her. And, he'd had to ask himself why he felt like that. Because, he obviously didn't like her.

Nope.

No way.

Absolutely not.

A definite no.

He felt nothing towards her.

Yeah.

Sure...

Let's go with that.

The idea of Jirachi even _touching _the Gijinka was enraging in Giratina's eyes. He growled, red eyes glowing with hatred. He has no right to even _look _at her, in his opinion. He lost that right when he cheated on her.

But, these feelings were foreign to him. Was he jealous?

...Oh no.

It's forbidden.

Unrealistic!

_**Like Dialga and Palkia's union is 'unrealistic'. **_Giratina's Origin side spoke through his lips scornfully; evidently, he supported him and Shaymin together.

'_**But...**__'_

_**No buts. It's the same between you two.**_

'_**Is not!**__'_

_**Just go back to her...or I'll make you!**_

With a mental groan, the Renegade grated out a reply, barely agreeing to his control.

'_**Very well. I shalt go unto her...But...I'm contradicting myself...**__'_

_"Four AM in the morning  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>I watched your vision forming  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>Star was light in a silvery night  
>Far away on the other side<br>Will you come to talk to me this night  
>But she couldn't find how to push through"<em>

"Ugh..."

Shaymin, stomping along the forest path, growled as the sun set in a magnificent flash of colour. The call of a Hoothoot chilled her, and a Noctowl screeched.

"One would think that a person in a dark Cloak and piercing red eyes wouldn't be that hard to find..."

In fact, she'd already passed Giratina, who was watching and following her silently; his Origin Form may control his tongue, but he still had control over his actions.

Before he could stop himself, his Origin Side called,

"**Mayhap thou shouldest look in the places where thine fears grow! I might be there, for all thou knowst!**"

"..."

"**...But, that's just me.**"

"Of course." Turning to the direction of the different, yet unmistakable voice of Giratina, she stumbled into the undergrowth, biting back a scream as the leaves made contact with her bare skin. A ghostly chuckle lead her on, followed by a howling sound.

"You're not making this easier, you know!"

"**Yes.**"

_"I stay  
>I pray<br>I see you in heaven far away_

_I stay  
>I pray<br>I see you in heaven far away"_

After an hour or so of searching, the Gratitude Gijinka found him in a clearing, conveniently turn away from her. His dark hair was tousled by the wind, and he seemed to be...waiting. Patiently.

She crouched down, a hunting gleam in her tawny eyes. _This _is what she'd been waiting for. A chance to attack.

The Renegade stiffened; Shaymin tensed. If there was an opportunity to strike, it was now.

A slow, uncharacteristic smile grew on Giratina's face as he sensed her about to attack. His red eyes glittered like blood, and he stifled a laugh. Stupid Origin Side...

With a calm voice, he spoke,

"**I know that thou art there, Gratitude...**"

Shaymin pounces, like a Meowth on a shiny coin.

_"Far away on the other side.  
>Caught in the middle of a hundred and five<br>The night was heavy but the air was alive  
>She couldn't find how to push through"<em>

"**I see that thou hast found me...**"

Giratina, pinned underneath the somewhat enraged Gijinka, was mildly calm, barely moving. Shaymin narrowed her eyes, glaring into his red orbs.

"Stop this! I _won't _allow this to continue!"

"**...'Allow'?**" He sounded faintly amused, which just irked her more. She grated out,

"Yes."

His face serious, Giratina said nothing for a few moments, as if he was deep in thought. The moon cast shadows on him that made him look more like a ghost that ever before: almost white skin (in actual face, he was about as pale as Mew-Two), Red eyes that shone like twin rubies, silver hair (in actual fact, it was deep, dark grey)...

He fitted the role of the Grim Reaper perfectly.

Finally, he spoke, unable to tear his gaze away.

"**For one thing, Gratitude...**"

Shaymin growled softly at his use of the pet name he'd found for her. Tightening her grip on his shoulders, she spoke in a venomous whisper,

"What?"

He smirked, knowing that's she'd never do what he'd ask of her.

"**A...Kiss.**"

Shaymin blushed uncontrollably, then choked out,

"What..."

"**Thou understood.**"

"I know!" she snapped, before sighing in resignation.

"...Fine."

Giratina looked amazed and off balanced, for once in his eternal life. He started to say something, but was stopped by her lips upon his.

_"Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>Far away on the other side."_

Surprisingly, Shaymin didn't pull away until she needed air (Giratina didn't exactly _need _air, but...), and when she did, she was a little bit unfocused and just a bit...enthralled?

"Satisfied?"

Giratina blinked and mumbled in a confused voice,

"**...Yes, Shaymin. I think that thou shalt have no reason to ask that again...**"

"Thank...Mew." Her voice contradicted what she just said, though. Gently moving her off him, Giratina stood up and said in his most authoritive voice,

"**...We should go...**"

Without waiting for a reply, he stalked off, followed by Shaymin.

The moon rose high in the cold night sky, illuminating the path before them...

**XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO (IMAGINE A LINE)**

**Weeellll...**

**For the next chapter, I might keep some stuff. Because...I love that chapter.**

**Barda'sFailings**


End file.
